


Crimson Lips That I So Adore

by zelly_lohla



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood, Choi Soobin-Centric, Hair-pulling, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Late Halloween One Shot, M/M, Short One Shot, Somehow I wouldn't trust Special Agent Choi Soobin, Vampire Bites, like rly rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly_lohla/pseuds/zelly_lohla
Summary: Short One-shot YeonbinJust a small scene between Vampire Yeonjun and Special Agent Choi Soobin, for late halloween
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 46





	Crimson Lips That I So Adore

It hurt, there was no way around it.

It hurt, but Soobin had already been under more excruciating pain so this was nothing more than a bite from a rebellious puppy. He could feel his vein pumping and the spot growing warmer and wetter, tilting his neck a little further up for more access, the two familiar bony structures getting dragged with the skin's movement. A few moments more passed and Soobin finally grew tired of the position, lightly tapping on the person's behind as a signal and said person did so, starting to pull away from Soobin reluctantly but carefully removing his sharp fangs from the other's neck, taking a moment to gulp down the last portion.

"You're taking your sweet time today, Yeonjun." Soobin spoke nonchalantly, stretching his neck a few times due to the soreness, ignoring the wetness leaking and probably dirtying the white collar of his suit. Yeonjun detached himself from Soobin completely to sit back on his lap, using the back of his hand to clean leftovers dripping from his porcelain like chin, and stared straight into his eyes without muttering a single word in response, those heavy dark yet beautiful stormy eyes that always brought Soobin back to that foggy night in the lonely alleys of the city, the shape of a wild animal falling from the top of a building and crushing the daring yet stupid agency agents stalking Soobin, fully prepared to try to kill their own colleague and leave his body hidden away from the society's eyes. Try was the special key word. In the end, Soobin was saved from having his own hands dirty, not only getting rid of one problem but also getting an interesting gift at the same time, even if that same gift had tried to kill him right after. Soobin smiled at the memory, his eyes taking in every little feature on a face of zero happiness or regret and lingering a little longer on Yeonjun's mouth, smudged red outlining his plump lips adorned of a heavy crimson shade. He raised the other’s chin slightly to admire them, thumb tracing his mouth from one corner to the other, leaving a trail of blood and saliva along Yeonjun’s cheek before withdrawing his hand. 

"Try to hurry up a little, hn? I have a meeting at the agency in 20 minutes."

Yeonjun didn't say anything back, simply drawing their bodies close once again before diving his head back to the previous spot. A small lick on his own lower lip and Yeonjun opened his mouth widely, ready to clench on the bruised wounded flesh grazing the tip of his tongue, only to suddenly feel a strong pull when Soobin gripped his hair around the nape, drawing him away from the treat.

"Don't forget this is an exchange. I want my recompense." And with those words, Soobin didn’t hesitate nor wait for the other as he brought his lips to meet Yeonjun's, who as always lacked any tact and stayed put without returning the kiss, but it only lasted for a few seconds before removing himself from him, catching the mysterious glint in Yeonjun's eyes that Soobin was always curious about. Even so, he didn't really need to understand the meaning behind it. They were fine like this, Yeonjun was perfect like this. 

His own pet.

Soobin smirked at the other, the slight hint of his own metallic taste on the surface of the lips, and lured him back, loosening the grip on his hair and bringing him to his neck. In a matter of seconds it hurt again, fangs scraping inside the already wounded flesh, and his skin was once again on fire under the touch of Yeonjun's tongue, pressing on the outline of his vein every time the other sucked the endearing crimson liquid. 

"…What a wild bat."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I got inspiration for it and I couldn't help but write it even if it's this small...
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway :)


End file.
